The Night When I Forgot To Feed The Toilet Monster
Note: this pasta has disgusting content. If you are offended by such content, it is advised not to read it. You may be wondering, Who is the toilet monster?? and does he have many relatives that live in other toilets and sewers, Well he is a Pile of garbage with limbs and a face and he lives in all toilets and their sewers However, I forgot to Feed him once a week ago * CHAPTER 1: So everyday i poop and pee myself on the toilet to feed the toilet monster which makes him happy and have a good life, one day i dared myself to put the poop downstairs in my kitchen and which i did, but once the night occured i noticed that forgot that i needed to feed the toilet monster but when i saw him step out of the bathroom with his creepy appearance he smelled the poop so he went downstairs and caused a mess everywhere downstairs apart from my living room and gotten the poop but by time before noticed me i fell asleep and then he ate the poop and went back into the toilet I lived for another day * CHAPTER 2: So after that Time I decided to feed the toilet monster until Sunday I Dared myself to feed my bed monster the poop which he liked it but i noticed i forgot to feed the toilet monster again and since the bed monster ate the poop, the night he came HE CAME INTO MY ROOM! and he was very creepier than before so creepy that i screamed he had red eyes and he looked deadly, he grabbed me then told me that i forgot to feed him tonight and he will kill me then eat me, he punched me very hard which made me scream and he kicked me head and attacked me everywhere * FINALE: after alot of beating up by the toilet monster i was close to dying and very weak plus i was covered in poop instead of that red water/jam like thing and finally he scratched me and then i died, my ghost watched in fear as he ate from feet to head of my dead body then he placed a bomb which made him go back into the toilet and explode the house and kill the bed monster too, Cops arrived but the toilet monster came out and killed everyone at the scene until one cop managed to scare him off with a scary poop, that night i got tooken to heaven by angels and im resting there until the world ends along with my bed monster who is now a brown bear who was the size as a child wearing a top hat and bowtie who is called freddy fazbear now and he cuddles me and has fun with me THE END (THIS CREEPYPASTA IS bad but doesn't include that red water/jam thing) Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Monster